Hello Beautiful
by Inolongerwrite
Summary: Alternative ending to 'The Bet'. What if Casey had to clean Derek's room and what did he not want her to see


**Hello Beautiful**

**A/N:**So this is an alternate ending to 'The Bet' so Casey ends up cleaning Derek's room. Songfic kinda using the song Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers. Its kinda crap but I just thought that this song sounds very Dasey. Its all in Casey's point of view by the way. I know that some of the things i mention happen in later episodes but they fit in with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own Life With Derek or the Jonas Brothers.

Ugh why did I take up that bet. Derek always wins, although I'd never tell him that. I mean how i ever thought Trevor would like me. Derek's right I am a preppy Oh my god did I just admit Derek's right cause he's not, I think. God I'm so confused.

I never realised his floor was that colour and does ever put clothes in the laundry basket I'm surprised he even has clean clothes. I scrunch up my face as i pull a probably 2 month old pizza out from under his bed. God he is messy, maybe some music would help. I found a cd coincidentally under his bed and put it in his computer. I paid more attention to it when Derek appeared on the screen.

I turned off the the vacumm cleaner to hear what he was saying.

"Hey Casey" woah this is weird, did he know that I'd watch this " If your watching this you either found it or I built up the courage to give it to you" now its getting interesting. Derek's never been shy "This is a song I wrote for you while you were in California for that dancing thing, so here goes" oh my god he wrote me a song this must be a joke.

**Hello Beautiful **

**How's it goin **

**I heard its wonderful in California**

**I've been missing you **

**Its true**

**But tonight, I'm gonna fly **

**Yea tonight, I'm gonna fly**

**Cause I could comb across the world**

**And see everything**

**And never be satisfied**

**If I couldn't see those eyes **

**Hello Beautiful**

**Its been a long time **

**since my phones rung **

**And you got on that line**

**I've been missin you**

**Its true**

**But tonight, I'm gonna fly **

**Yea tonight, I'm gonna fly, Oh yea**

**Cause I could comb across the world**

**And see everything**

**And never be satisfied**

**If I couldn't see those eyes **

Oh My God did he seriously write that for me, this has to be a joke, maybe im getting Punked "Okay your can come out now you've all had your fun haha" what am I talking about, Celebrities get Punked and nobody's in the house cause Mom and George are at work. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti are all at their friend's houses and Derek's still at hockey practice.

I don't get it Derek and I fight all the time. He never acted like he liked me. I mean he is a really sweet guy some times like when he stopped me from dating that Jerk Scott or when he brought me that dress for prom. He was pretty pissed off when I started dating Sam come to think of it he was pretty pissed off when I dated anyone.

Why does he like me? I mean I'm his loser, keener, preppy stepsister. Now the question is how do I feel about my ingnorant jerk of a stepbrother? He is hot theres no denying that and sweet. My stomach practicly flipped when he put that hula hoop over me when he helped me with Marti's summer camp. So maybe I do like him back. Now how do I go about telling him something like that?

At dinner time I sat in silence. Everyone was shocked when I didn't respond to Derek's comment on how much of a Klutz I am. "May I be excused" I asked "Sure Honey, are you feeling okay." I was feeling fine I just couldn't stand the awkwardness of being in the same room as Derek when he doesn't know I heard that song. "No Mom I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

I went upstairs and lay in my bed staring at the ceiling until I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said cause I thought it was my Mom but it ended up being Derek. since when did he knock "What do you want" I said shifting uncomfortably "Whats wrong Case your acting really weird." He said "Nothing" "Right, look Case I know there's something wrong other people don't see that but i do." He was right, He was the only one who saw the real me, the only one who knew when I was really sad or angry. I had to tell him she heard his song and it was now or never. "I heard your song" "Oh... Umm look I know you don't feel th" At that moment I done some thing I never thought I'd ever do, I kissed him and he kissed me back. "Who said I didn't feel the same way" I said when we stopped for air. "So did you like the song." He said with his signature smirk. The smirk I love to hate. "Yeah, I love it."

We ended up kissing the rest of the night. I couldn't help thinking that night when I went to Bed 'Thank God I lost the bet.

**A/N:**So that's basically it. I know I'm crap at endings. Any comments telling me how to improve and greatly appreciated.


End file.
